


Inside A Snake's Mind

by YourMadnessExcites



Series: Daisies, Daffodils and Dandelions [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kylo Ren, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Possession, First Time Topping, Gryffindor Kylo Ren, Height Differences, Hogwarts Crossover, Hux Has Feelings For Kylo Ren, Hux Helps To Manage Kylo's Anger, Inappropriate Use Of A Tie, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren has an identity crisis, Kylux - Freeform, Legilimen Kylo Ren, Legilimency, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Games, Oneshot, Possessive Kylo, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience Kylo Ren, Slytherin Hux, Smut, Star Wars: The Force Awakens/Harry Potter Crossover, Star Wars: The Force Awakens/Hogwarts Crossover, Tie Kink, Top Kylo Ren, Topping from the Bottom, Wannabe Slytherin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMadnessExcites/pseuds/YourMadnessExcites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is an unconventional Gryffindor who has anger issues and troubles relating to other people, however it is through a Slytherin called Hux, that he finally feels connected to someone, even if it is not in the most healthy of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside A Snake's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a oneshot that popped into my head, hope you enjoy and warning, not beta read. Thanks

Hux stared at the unconventional Gryffindor who had his hands clenched at his side, his stance like an aggressive tiger.

“We’ve been through this already, I am not giving you my tie,”

Hux stated with a roll of his eyes, his nose held arrogantly.

“You promised that you would have let me worn it! You are not even fit to be in Slytherin!”

“Says the Gryffindor. If anyone is having an identify crisis here, it’s you.”

Hux replied calmly, though it did not take much to stop Kylo from reaching forward and physically grabbing onto the other boy’s tie.

“Give it to me!”

Kylo growled, their faces so close together that Hux could have felt Kylo’s heated breath against his face.

The pale ginger panicked, shoving him back, “Stop being absurd, with your unnecessary requests.”

Kylo scrambled to his feet angrily and stormed away, his robes flickering behind him as he did.

Hux exhaled slowly in an attempt to control his breathing but his heart was pounding uncontrollably.

He had a crush on the aggressive Gryffindor since his first year at Hogwarts.

Most people had been almost certain that Kylo Ren would have been placed into Slytherin and whatnot, with his demeanor, mannerisms and dark hair that was similar to professor Snape’s.

He just had this overall aura. So when his name had been called and he strolled forward, the students had parted for him, whispering quietly, though Hux had initially paid no mind to him.

“Watch it,”

Kylo had snarled, Hux having been in the way.

Though as the first month progressed, it was evident that Kylo Ren was not exactly a people person.

He had been constantly reprimanded by teachers for his aggressive outbursts and tendency to injury his self by attacking a nearby wall, though besides that, his grades were spotless and he had been quite good at potions, so good that Snape had taken an interest in him.

Though this was much to Hux’s displeasure as he had to endure Kylo Ren was well, or so he thought.

Hux and Kylo were the only ones at the top of Snape’s potions’ class, their grades usually having only a one mark difference.

On specific free periods, the boys were allowed to come to the class to practice advanced potion making with Snape’s permission.

At first, he would supervise but as the years grew more hectic, he had to leave them unsupervised, with a deathly warning of course.

And this was where their initial interaction occurred.

It started with simple acknowledgements of stares or eye contact and eventually they would share quills or parchment.

Though, it was one particular afternoon that truly started Hux’s and Kylo’s rapport.

Hux had now been turning the corridor to enter the hall for dinner when Kylo slammed the doors opened and rushed away.

The ginger had gone to eat, though he felt uncomfortable, hearing the whispers of housemates as they discussed Kylo.

He did not know what made him do it, maybe because he had spent so much time in the potions room with the uncanny Gryffindor that he had slowly developed a crush on him.

When you are alone with someone, it is sort of hard not to notice them.

He had counted his moles multiple times, and wondered how soft that dark, wavy hair was.

Even that strangely deep voice for someone their age as he would sometimes ask,

“Can I borrow your quill for a moment?” Or, “Do you know what they are serving for lunch today?”

Against better judgement, Hux had gathered up some food in a napkin and walked outside.

Eventually, he had found the anger driven boy ramming his fists into a tree.

He gave a snort, the boy was being unreasonable no doubt, though he went anyway and sat under the tree until he had finished.

“What do you want?”

Kylo had turned to him with bloody, slowly bruising fists but Hux just sat down and unfolded the napkin on the grass, eating one of the desserts without much trouble.

“When you’re done acting barbaric, you can have one,”

Hux had said with an authoritative air.

Kylo had insulted him but slowly got to his feet and began eating.

“For Salazar’s sake…”

Hux complained before setting a cleaning spell on Kylo’s knuckles.

Kylo Ren watched him intently, big brown eyes digging into his soul and that was one of the first times that Hux had grown a bit dazed and confused around Kylo but it had not lasted long.

“Do not expect me to be grateful,”

Ren snarled.

“Would not dream of it.”

Hux responded emotionlessly.

Hux laid on his bed and sighed, all he could think about was that moment, when he and Kylo had spoken under the tree.

He had slid his history text under his bed because there was no use.

He could feel something, more importantly someone knocking at his mind’s entrance politely even though they had the power to enter as they saw fit.

_What do you want Kylo?_

_Where are you right now?_

_Again, I will repeat myself, what do you want Kylo?_

Hux was not stupid, he knew that Kylo wanted to apologize but he was a bit ashamed to have been caught thinking about Kylo.

_I needed to speak with you…_

_I’m in the Slytherin dorms._

There was silence after that but eventually Kylo’s voice came again, requesting entrance.

Hux slid off his bed and walked towards the common room main entrance, muttering the password in an indifferent tone before he headed back to his dorm room.

The Gryffindor had waved his wand and casted a locking spell over the door just in case any wondering student came back during the day looking for their forgotten supplies for their next class.

Kylo found Hux splayed out on his excessively neat sheets, perusing through some book from the library.

“I’m waiting,”

Hux called out in a bored voice, flipping through the pages with not much interest.

“I’m sorry…”

The other boy mumbled beneath his breath, quite aware that Hux was probably his only friend in the world, not even sure if what they had could be considered friendship but it was the closest he had ever gotten to it.

“I did not quite catch that, would you like to repeat?”

“I said that I was sorry!”

Kylo released in an aggressive shout and Hux looked up with his cold, clear eyes.

“Feeling better now?”

“Sort of…”

Kylo dropped down onto his bed, lying back which ruffled his white, long sleeved shirt.

His robes were missing but his hands looked bruised again, Hux could tell as he kept clenching and unclenching them above his head.

Hux raised his collar, loosening and removing his tie slowly before he offered it to Kylo,

“This is not going to become a norm, so hurry up and try it on,”

Kylo sat up slowly, removing his tie and then he leaned forward, snatching the tie from Hux before slipping it around his neck and adjusting his shirt collar.

Immediately he got up and headed over to the mirror in the room and his puppy dog eyes opened up widely, overly satisfied with what he saw.

Even the ginger could not deny how perfectly the tie complemented him, though it was crooked.

“Hold on,”

The ginger mumbled before he headed over and the brunette shifted his body sideways to look at him.

Hux reached up and adjusted the tie, pulling it up slightly and then straightened the other boy’s untidy shirt, “There, that looks acceptable,”

Though he did not make eye contact with Kylo until he moved to look into the mirror and found the boy staring back at him.

 _You’re having those thoughts again_ , Kylo stated plainly in his mind.

“Get out of my head Kylo, my thoughts are none of your business unless you’re invited in,”

“I do not mind. I have them too.”

”No. What you are doing is attaching yourself to the closet person because you lack the proper social skills to make other friends,”

Kylo’s eyes furrowed, his forehead creasing in concentration, even though Hux protested, knowing fully well what he was doing.

“You don’t believe that…” Kylo murmured, digging deeper even though Hux had been trying to resist, holding his head, “…You’re just afraid that one day I might meet other people and I…I’ll forget you.”

Kylo had been about to speak again when Hux raised his hand and smacked him roughly against the face.

It stung and the skin became a feverish red where contact had been made.

“How many times have I told you not to do that to me?! I do not care when or how you use your ability, just don’t use it on me!”

Kylo was rubbing his stinging cheek as he stared down at the smaller boy.

“It’s illogical for you to be afraid, I see value in our-”

“Would you just shut up already Ren?!”

The ginger screeched, his pale skin alighting with flush.

There was some wordlessly while Kylo stretched out his aching knuckles.

Hux was lucky that Kylo held him at any value, if anyone else had slapped him like that, they would be battered and bruised right about now.

“If I didn’t like you so much, I would have bashed your face in,”

Kylo rubbed his cheek some more, “Though I would not really call it like, it’s more obsessive and complex than just a simple crush,”

There was that hammering in Hux’s chest again, his breath uneven and his mind vulnerable.

Kylo stepped forward, grasping at Hux’s waist languishly, his fingers flexing painfully but he leaned in and pressed his lips to the ginger’s.

The first few seconds was confusing but Hux gave in after a while, kissing longingly, groaning at the eventual feel of Kylo’s hands slipping down his lower back to rest on and squeeze his behind.

This had been well, however, Hux had not realized that was transpiring was all in his head and he stood there, eyes glassed over as Kylo enjoyed the display, sitting on the ground to watch.

“Kylo, if this is one of your sick jokes, I swear I’ll break your nose,”

Hux mumbled to the mirage Kylo who shook his head, moving to bury his tongue into Hux’s pliant mouth.

Though, the mirage did fade and a disheveled Hux found himself standing by himself before he caught a glimpse of Kylo snickering from his seat on the ground.

“You foul, loathsome…”

Hux dropped low and raised his hand again but Kylo grabbed it without much effort and yanked Hux closer,

“See? It’s something you want, we both want."

 "I already have a busy schedule, I do not have time to add in your temper tantrums,"

Hux snorted but did not protest when Kylo's hands slid down his back and came to squeeze his arse roughly.

"Can't add something that is already there,"

Kylo countered, his voice low, sounding like music to Hux's ears as his hands grew rougher in their exploration.

 Hux twitched a bit. 

"Be careful Ren. You're lucky I'm even letting you touch me,"

"You can lie all you want, I know what you're really thinking,"

Kylo whispers as he leans forward to breathe against Hux's ear.

Hux blushed, defeated at the truth.

The brunette kissed him just as the mirage version did, though it was more clumsy but Hux did not mind.

It was not like he expected the delinquent genius to have any experience in this area.

Though the scent of him and his large, roaming hands made up for it.

Hux rested his palms flat against his counterpart's chest and he mentally pictured himself unbuttoning Kylo's shirt.

 _Go ahead_ , Kylo instructed mentally as a responce to his request.

Hux had no sloath when it came to removing Kylo's shirt, though he left the tie, loving the idea of how he could use it to tug Kylo along as he pleased.

_How far do you want to go with this?_

Hux gulped before thinking, _As far as possible...Though we should set up a silencing charm._

The ginger's fingers contently trailed along the brunette's sweaty chest, moving to remove his own shirt so that he could feel their chests together.

_Do not take it off as yet._

Kylo commanded as he dragged them back towards Hux's pristine bed but with their tumbling, this was not the case any longer.

_I often think about things like this. Do you like it as much as I do?_

Hux could have still felt Kylo's waist above him, his thick black hair falling to brush as his face but in his mind, he had become distracted by an image.

An image of himself, bare and naked under Kylo, his hands bound, as Kylo aggressively took him against the sheets.

 Soon enough it faded and Hux whined from the lost.

 _Even more,_ Hux thought.

Kylo drew back, looking down at Hux, whose normally stiff hair had fallen damp with the sweat and his body heated with deep crimson.

"I've corrupted you."

Kylo grinned, unbuttoning Hux's shirt slowly and as he reached the last one, he assisted him in taking it off.

Hux inhaled nervously, awaiting Kylo's judgment on his body.

_You're much paler than I had anticipated, though not disappointing, just means that you'll bruise easier._

One of his hands stroked from Hux's sternum, along his chest and down his stomach. 

He had dragged them both down and up before pressed his thumbs to apply pressure to and torment Hux's nipples.

 He tugged at them curiously before leaning down to lick at one, then the other and then he was back to sucking the other into his mouth, new to this behaviour.

He flicked his tongue questionably and was content when he heard a whine from Hux.

Soon enough, he was stripping Hux of his remaining clothing until he lay naked before him, knees drawn together in some form of shyness that Kylo had never seen before.

Kylo passed, which caught Hux's attention as he questioned, "What? What is it?"

Instead of answering, he located his red and gold tie from off the floor and used it to bind Hux's hands together.

Soon enough, Kylo was undressing in front of Hux who stared wantonly, as the brunette removed his shoes and unbuckled his trousers, that along with his underpants eventually falling to the ground.

Because Hux believed that his voice would betray him, he thought, _I...I don't think I can do this anymore..._

_What's the issue?_

Kylo's face was stoic but Hux did get the impression that he was concerned because his forehead had creased.

There was no mental reply and Kylo had to resort to digging through Hux's mind.

"Stop panicking, it'll fit just fine."

Kylo said aloud because he had long known that Hux had taken a liking to his deep voice.

_You don't even know what you're doing..._

The brunette sighed indifferently towards the ginger's words, using his wand to cast the silence charm before he placed it aside.

"I will figure it out somehow, if you're worried just advise me then, but for now just do not panic,"

Kylo complained and Hux gave him a childish face but he nodded nonetheless.

The Gryffindor moved his knees apart and then hoisted his legs over his shoulders as he moved between his legs.

"Kylo...Kylo! Stop, you don't-"

Hux fallen silent at the foreign touch that had been Kyol's hands prying his cheeks apart.

He felt the warm puff of air as Ren examined the pink, puckered muscle.

"Ren-R-en, what are you doing?!"

"Concentrating,"

He snapped, before moving in, to press his lips against the muscle.

He started kissing at it and not before long, Kylo was dragging hot,wet stripes up Hux's rim.

Teasing it and covering it in his own saliva until he was satisfied, then he rolled Hux onto his stomach.

"Raise your arse a little higher and spread your legs some more,"

Kylo said in a curious fashion, quite intrigued by this exploration.

"S-Sure...J-Just be c-careful..."

Hux murmured compliantly, resting his face into the pillow as he did as he was told.

 "Maybe we should do this more often, you're more silent and you insult me less,"

Kylo suggested, then he changed his mind about the tie, opting to remove it as he said,

"Reach back and pull these apart so that I can get a better view,"

Eventually, Hux had shamefully grasped his cheeks and presented himself to Kylo, who in turn rubbed one of his fingers against the moistened rim and circled at it innocently.

 He kept applying pressure until it slipped past the tightness of the rim and slipped into Hux.

The Slytherin shivered, arching his back with a groan into the pillow.

"You like that Hux? What do I do from here?"

Hux exhaled, face turned to the side, "Just...T-Take y-your t-time s-stretching it out...T-Then you can add in t-two more before...We get to it,"

Kylo made a grunt of acknowledgement and then he spent his time sinking his finger as possible into Hux, exploring and curling it which did indeed make the object of his fascination moan out.

Not long after, he had worked in the other two fingers and was preoccupied with shoving them as deep as possible and folding them within the sensitive walls of Hux whose toes were curling and breath as laboured but he kept his sweaty palms firm as he was used.

"You like this. Maybe some other time I'll try to finish you off on only this but there are some other things I want to try right now,"

He said, voice raspy at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Hux repeatedly. 

"Y-Yes R-Ren..."

Hux answered respectfully, his ears burning with embarrassment at the soft sounds that Ren's hands made against his hole.

He forced him into his prior on his back and then instructed him to raise his legs and keep having his hands pull his cheeks apart.

Ren touched himself, tugging at his length with an animalistic groan before pulling his Slytherin's legs over his shoulder and positioning himself against the rim.

Hux had been trembling in anticipation, heart thundering and sweat slicked.

He squirmed when he felt the thick head attempting to infiltrate his body, his pupils blown as he stared up Ren, who was biting at his bottom lip as he forced himself in.

"S-Slowly...P-Please..."

Kylo had listened at first but then Hux's words were washed away at the feeling that Ren was experiencing for the first time.

The ginger's body had been fighting him, compressing him satisfyingly as he moaned, his eyes temporarily closed.

By the time he had reached half way, he was not sure if he had been in his mind or Hux's or both but he did reach forward and force the rest of himself in without warning.

Hux had screamed out, his back arching sharply as he lost whatever remaining breath he had left.

The brunette's breath was just was ragged as he pulled out slowly, savouring the tightness of Ren's body before he snapped himself back into the warm space.

"R-Re-en!"

The Slytherin screeched out in a high pitched whine, his eyes becoming teary as he felt Kylo invading his body both mentally and physically.

The fullness of the feeling had Hux instinctively tightening his legs around Kylo in a hopeless attempt to keep him still as Hux needed time to adapt to the situation.

Kylo sensed that, initiating an awkward kiss in the time being.

"Y-You're beautiful like this, covered in sweat like this and for once you're p-polite and speechless. Maybe the next time you insult me, I'll just bend you over in Snape's potion's class when there's only the two of us,"

Kylo threatened, his brown eyes intent on expressing his aggressive goal to dominate Hux, "Would you like that?"

The burning between Hux's legs had subsided a little and he nodded frantically, "Y-Yes R-Ren..."

"Good..." 

He muttered, before resuming what he had started which were heavy, painful snaps until he had figured his own rhythm.

His larger hands held Kylo's hips roughly as he thrusted mercilessly against Hux, the smacking sound of flesh against flesh filled the room.

Soon enough, they were both out of breath, hearts pumping in over time as their throats grew dry.

_I want to put my hands around your throat._

Kylo thought as he stared into Hux's green eyes, panting heavily as he repeatedly buried himself into what was becoming a sappy cavern of both saliva and pre-com.

It took a few seconds before Hux could think again, _Just be careful please._

Soon enough those paws found their way around his neck, slightly obstructing his breath as his thrusts became more violently powerful against the ginger's much slower body.

Brown and Green maintained a constant gaze which added to the intensity of it all.

_I had been thinking about this lately, but it's ten times better than I expected._

Kylo stated, a headache creeping on but his focus was on Hux's whines, thrashing and how evidently the bed had been creaking under their weight.

_Same...F-ck...Harder Ren....Yes, right there, harder please..._

Hux caved under the pressure and Kylo released his throat when he felt how the ginger's body had seized up, soon after, his cock emitting whiteness onto his chest as he was lost in some other paradise.

Due to their mental connection, Ren had felt it too, his muscles tensing up rigidly as he experienced Hux's orgasm with him.

Though, his was still to come and as he pulled back lowering one of Hux's legs, the Slytherin's tie had came undone from around his neck.

Few more thrusts later from a side angle, he had emptied himself into Hux, who at this point was beyond himself.

Kylo's chest was pain stricken as he laid on his back, staring at the mess that he had created in Hux.

Sluggishly, he reached for the tie and wrapped it before inserting it into Hux's stretched rim, the thinner side of it hanging out.

*

About two months later, Hux had been dragging himself sluggishly to the Potions classroom, it was vacation time but he had decided to stay a week longer to finish up his potion work in Snape's class.

Students had already departed and roughly only about two teachers remained but they were only seen at lunch and at no other time.

Hux sighed when he reached the door, pushing it open and closing it behind him.

His hair had not been gelled down as usual, instead short strands were falling to the sides of his face and he had to constantly push them back.

As he sat, he winced a bit, which was mostly Kylo's fault, considering the fact that after what happened he had been eager to explore his more, even when Hux had been busy studying.

Though, the irony had been when Snape had congratulated him on being such a good role model for Kylo, as his number of violent outbursts had lowered, all while Kylo snickered in the background.

The truth had been, that Kylo had found an "extra-curricular" activity whereby he was releasing most of his aggression, sadly that had been Hux.

Probably a half an hour later, the door opened and there was a locking spell, then silent charm being muttered. 

Soon than none, he felt arms around his waist and a mouth pecking at his neck,

_I asked you to wait on me._

_Who says that I have to listen to you,_ Hux retaliated.

Though, he leaned back into the hold, enjoying the feel of Kylo's soft hair against his skin.

The Gryffindor had on his Slytherin tie and he rolled his eyes, he had been "borrowing" them of late, he should have known that letting him wear one would have been a mistake.

After what he had done with the first one, despite the cleaning spell, Hux always blushed when he saw him in them.

_No one but from your thoughts, I can tell you like it when I take control of you._

Kylo moved to unbutton Hux's trousers, slipping his hand into the ginger's underpants.

"R-Ren...I'm still sore from this morning."

"Then left me do all the work," He helped him up, giving a long kiss before he motioned him towards one of the clear tables, "Just relax,"

Hux frowned but moved to bend over the table, resting his face into his folded arms. He was a bit irritable but he knew that when school started back, any sort of tom foolery in the potion's class would be out of the question.

Plus Ren had been bothering him about it for the longest while now.

His pants had eventually hit the ground and he could feel the lubrication spell that Kylo had just cast.

It was soothing against his sore entrance and he sighed, a bit in relief.

Ren had rolled his sweater to stop just below his nipples, his lips kissing down Hux's back affectionately, pressing the biggest one against his lower back.

"I wish I had never done this with you. You're a gluttonous beast..."

Hux panted as he felt three of Kylo's fingers being inserted into his hole, stabbing and curling within it, mixing it up between rough and gentle.

"You can be such a hypocrite Hux. Tell me, what do you think about in class sometimes, hmmm?"

Hux blushed, huffing out his breath against the tabletop, "Y-You,"

"What about me? I want to know, see, I'm curious,"

The ginger hissed when the brunette jabbed against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"A-About you f-cking me...Sometimes by the lake at night when every one is sleeping or in my dorm...Other times..." He breathed out, "Other times, I just like to think of you because I like you-f*ck, a lot...Since our first year..."

Ren removed his fingers, tilting Hux's behind upward which caused his back to arch, and then there was the sound of him unzipping his pants and yanking them down.

"Well-" Ren inhaled, inserting himself slowly until he was positioned snugly in Hux, his pelvis to his arse, "Good news is that you're still a little loose from earlier, so it shouldn't hurt much,"

"Alright...R-Ren...when did you start liking me..."

He had turned to look back at Kylo who had slowly began to pound into him from behind, forehead creasing in concentration.

"That time under the tree..." He said flatly, "I sort...You sort of made me selfish...I wanted to keep you to myself...Own you in a sense, even though that;s wrong...I'm almost eighteen and I can barely socialize but you...You treated me like I was just some normal person...You took time to know me, even if we were both jaded. That's when I started having feelings for you."

Hux exhaled, his legs trembling but Kylo grasped onto his hips in order to give support.

"I w-want you to o-own me...That's if you'd still like to..."

Kylo's pace picked up speed, knocking Hux against the table, his erection squeezing painfully.

He gave no reply to Hux's offer.

"Search my mind if you want...I meant it..."

The Gryffindor stopped, searching Hux's mind as he slowly caressed his Slytherin's lower back and his behind.

A hand came to rest on his mid-back and Hux spread his legs even wider, "I was afraid before...I don't care anymore...I just-"

Before he could finish, his voice pitching, Kylo called out in his deep voice,

"Who do you belong to?"

The pounding was back again and Hux breathed easier, sweat coating his face and back, "Y-You...O-Only you..."

"I'll keep on screwing you so that you won't ever forget."


End file.
